El arca de Noé
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Ahora era el comienzo de su hermosa historia de amor. Breve continuación del capítulo 278 del manga.
1. Chapter 1

Skip beat no me pertenece.

**El arca de Noé**

Kyoko jamás lo admitiría, pero al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Tsuruga Ren, llegó a tener sueños en los que lo veía llegar en un caballo blanco vestido de príncipe, incluso llegó a soñar más de una vez en posibles escenarios y situaciones en las que él le declaraba su amor. Vaya subconsciente traicionero. Gracias a esos sueños se despertaba con tantita esperanza y se tardaba todo el día, intentando borrar ese rayito de luz de su corazón.

Pero, la realidad supera a la ficción. Y vaya que en su caso fue así. Ella jamás pensó que el lugar en donde Tsuruga Ren se le declararía o mejor dicho ella se daría cuenta de que la chica de preparatoria de la que él siempre había hablado, era ella, fuera un elevador. Debía admitir que ya había leído algunas novelas baratas en las cuales se utilizaba el típico cliché del elevador. Pero el de ella no fue un cliché. ¡Fue épico! Fue como si transformaran ese cuento repetitivo en algo totalmente original.

Y estaba que brincaba de felicidad por ello. Su cuento de hadas apenas comenzaba a formarse, ella apenas acababa de alzar la cortina. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, dado de que hablaba de Tsuruga Ren, el actor número uno de Japón, aunque no es como si ya estuviera saliendo con él, pero ahora que todo había sido aclarado estaba muchísimo más tranquila. Por el momento, claro está.

Ren por su parte, cegaba a todos con su deslumbrante sonrisa que venía desde el fondo de su corazón. Aún no se podía creer que después de que ella huyera varias veces de él, y de que lograra acorralarla en un elevador, las cosas terminaran de esa manera. Ella misma le dio la clave para comprender por qué huía, estaba enojada por el comentario de Kimiko, por eso había reaccionado así cuando le dio el anillo de diente de león. Si ella no hubiera dicho eso, no lo hubiera comprendido, y otra cosa era que ¡ella era el pollo! Ese pollo era el único que sabía que quería declararse a la chica que le gustaba, y fue lo que ella mencionó de primero en su extraño encuentro. Así que, nuevamente ella misma le dio la clave para saber su identidad. Y pensar que fue ella misma quién le hizo comprender sus sentimientos. Vaya que era una digna miembro de Love Me. ¿Podría tomarle la palabra sobre el matrimonio? Bueno, la verdad es que tenía que ir con calma. Fue por eso mismo, que no le pidió salir, no quería iniciar una relación con secretos. Primero le contaría todo. Especialmente le confesaría que él es Corn. Y si llegaba a perdonarlo por ese gran secreto, entonces sí le pediría que fuera su novia. Aunque sabía que no todo sería tan fácil, dado sus trabajos. Pero era por esa razón, le costó trabajo pensar a quién debía contarle lo ocurrido.

Yashiro Yukihito, definitivamente debía saberlo. Él prácticamente era su cupido de amor, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Estuvo brincando de la emoción por un buen rato cuando lo supo. El presidente Lory igual debía saberlo, después de todo siempre lo había aconsejado al respecto. Él casi lloró. Y ella se lo contó a su amiga, Kotonami Kanae, eso estaba bien también. Pero, ¿se los contaría a sus jefes? El señor le daba miedo, esos cuchillos no le gustaban nada, preferiría que se lo contara luego de haber aclarado las cosas.

Un mes completo pasó, en el cual todo fue para mejor. Se veían prácticamente a diario y aunque los formalismos aún seguían presentes, la barrera sempai-kouhai iba desapareciendo poco a poco. No quería apresurarla, quería llevar las cosas lo más calmado posible, era cierto que quería gritarle a los cuatro vientos su amor por ella y quería demostrárselo de todas las maneras posibles, pero no quería asustarla, ella era la típica mujer japonesa y aunque ya había esperado demasiado, al saber que el amor era mutuo podía esperar un poco más.

Un viernes por la tarde, habían acordado que se verían en la sección Love me, para poder cenar juntos, como iban acostumbrándose de vez en cuando, así que Ren se quedó en la sala Love me a esperarla mientras Yashiro-san pasaba por ella a la escuela. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido, utilizando la almohada de oveja que le había regalado para su cumpleaños, solo despertó hasta que escuchó el ruido de un obturador de una cámara, aunque al abrir los ojos, seguía solo; sin embargo, prefirió no volver a dormir y esperarla pacientemente. Cinco minutos después, ambos llegaron y por suerte Yashiro-san los dejó un momento a solas al recibir una llamada.

—Ven, siéntate—la invitó Ren, señalando el asiento junto a él. Kyoko tímidamente aceptó. A pesar de que amaba su nueva y peculiar relación con su sempai, aún le costaba trabajo aceptarlo—¿cómo te fue en la escuela?

—Bastante tranquilo, aunque pronto tendremos exámenes.

—Estoy completamente seguro de que te irá excelente.

—Muchas gracias, me esforzaré.

Ren la observaba a su lado, ella jugueteaba con su bolso de la escuela y estaba levemente sonrojada. Amaba verla así por él. Y sentía tantas ganas de avanzar un poquito más con ella, aunque fuera un pasito; sabía que debía ir lento, pero en verdad era difícil resistirse. El único avance que habían tenido en todo ese mes, solo fue comprender los sentimientos del otro y aclarar los malentendidos. Eso fue todo. Y aunque Ren no se lo confesara, moría de ganas por besarla, aunque fuera un pequeño y casto beso. ¿Sería tan malo?

Ella miraba el suelo por la vergüenza, no siempre soportaba verlo directamente a su rostro, así que prefería desviar la mirada, especialmente porque su sonrisa deslumbrante era difícil de tratar para ella, aunque sabe que es dedicada solo para ella. Pero, tan distraída estaba sumergida en su vergüenza, que no se percató de la cercanía de Ren hasta que ya se encontraba demasiado cerca de su rostro.

Sintió su cara arder al notar que solo había escasos centímetros de distancia entre sus rostros.

—¿Puedo? —susurró él, con la duda y temor escrita en su cara.

Kyoko comprendía a lo que se refería y aunque no lo admitiera, ella igual había esperado por ese momento, por lo que, sin responder, solo cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Ren sonrió ante su reacción. Tomó suavemente su rostro con sus manos y eliminó la distancia entre ellos, para así brindarle un nuevo primer beso, ahora con conocimiento de sus sentimientos mutuos. Aunque deseaba que ella, ya supiera que su primer beso había sido en Guam.

Ambos se perdieron en las sensaciones y emociones que sintieron con ese contacto. Ren la besó suavemente y sin prisas, quería transmitirle todo el cariño y amor que había escondido durante tanto tiempo. Kyoko apretó fuertemente su falda, para que de alguna manera pudiera manejar un poco sus nervios.

Tan perdidos estaban en el momento que no se percataron que su manager entró a la habitación nuevamente. Yukihito, impactado por lo que sus ojos veían, ahogó sus ganas de gritar y agradeciendo que tenía puestos sus guantes y con celular en mano, los fotografió rápidamente y salió de allí lo más silenciosamente que pudo, aunque parecía que por más ruido que hubiera hecho, ellos no se hubieran dado cuenta de nada.

Cuando ambos actores se separaron, Ren sonrió al ver que Kyoko permanecía con los ojos cerrados, incluso rio al verla cubrirse su colorado rostro con sus manos.

Yashiro por su parte, creyendo que ya podía volver a hacer el intento de entrar, tocó a la puerta para avisar su presencia y entró. Kyoko al escuchar el toque de la puerta, se destapó el rostro y disimuló lo mejor que pudo.

—Lo siento chicos—mencionó el joven al verlos—, pero el Presidente Lory quiere ver a Ren, dice que solo serán unos diez minutos.

—¿Ahora? —se quejó Ren.

—No hay problema, Yashiro-san—dijo Kyoko—aquí los espero.

—No nos tardaremos—y dicho esto, volvió a salir para darles un poco de espacio. Ren suspiró resignado y la miró.

—Regreso pronto, Mogami-san.

Kyoko apenas lo miraba. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de soportar esa nueva luz deslumbrante que desprendía de su sonrisa? ¡La cegaba! Aunque debía admitir que se sentía realmente feliz, de ser ella la razón de esa luz, pero de igual manera casi se golpeaba en la pared hasta quedar inconsciente por no haberse dado cuenta antes de ese detalle.

Notó que el joven dueño de sus pensamientos puros y no tan puros, abría la puerta, pero se detuvo repentinamente y regresó demasiado rápido junto a ella y sin darle tiempo ni de preguntar qué ocurría, la tomó de la cintura, para atraerla hacía si y darle otro beso, un beso más duradero, un beso más apasionado, pero a la vez lleno de sentimientos y de todo el amor reprimido por demasiado tiempo. Kyoko se tuvo que sostener con fuerza de su camisa para no caer.

Cuando Ren soltó sus labios, sonrió encantado al verla totalmente sonrojada y con una expresión llena de sorpresa y vergüenza. Casi se echa a reír al ver cómo movía sus labios, intentando decir algo, sin resultado alguno. Sin soltarla de la cintura, posó su frente con la de la chica de sus sueños, para poder susurrarle con dulzura.

—Te amo.

Dicho esto, Ren caminó nuevamente hasta la puerta y se reunió con Yashiro quien lo miró alzando una ceja.

Kyoko se tuvo que sentar lo más aprisa posible o terminaría en el suelo y no sabía hasta cuándo podría levantarse nuevamente.

Un par de minutos después, Kotonami Kanae llegó a la sección Love me, no esperaba encontrar a Kyoko allí, ya que tenía conocimiento de todo lo relacionado a ese par, pero al verla sentada con sus manos cubriendo su rostro, se preguntó si estaba llorando, por lo que se acercó a ella y quitó sus manos de su cara. Suspiró al verla toda roja. Eso de tener una amiga totalmente enamorada de alguien ya no le estaba gustando. No quería escuchar esas historias todas cursis de las parejitas, pero solo por ser ella lo haría.

—Bien, y ahora, ¿qué pasó?

Mientras tanto, camino a la oficina del Presidente de LME, el eficiente manager Yashiro Yukihito sentía pena por cuanta fémina se cruzaban por los pasillos.

—Ren, si sigues con esa cara el Presidente querrá que le digas todo.

—Yashiro-san, me costó tanto tiempo llegar a este punto que realmente no me importa.

—Entonces—Yukihito, tomó nuevamente su celular y se lo mostró a su representado—¿puedo mostrarle esto?

Ren sonrió aún más y todas las que lo miraban sufrieron un enamoramiento instantáneo al verlo.

—¿Nos viste?

—Estaban tan ocupados que ni cuenta se dieron de mi presencia.

Ren no podía dejar de admirar aquella fotografía. Era la prueba en físico de que no estaba viviendo un sueño. ¡Todo era real! ¡Había besado a Mogami Kyoko y ella correspondía sus sentimientos! Realmente, ya no le importaba si tenía que ir lento, valía realmente la pena la espera.

—¿Me la puedes enviar?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Supongo que la mayoría del fandom en español sabe todo lo que ha ocurrido estos últimos días. Así que, vengo a aclarar tres cosas, pero por seguridad no quiero mencionar nombres, lo del Arca de Noé, se explica en el capítulo anterior, gracias a ya saben quién, por eso nombré así la historia. En el grupo de face que hackearon, una integrante hizo una publicación diciendo que parece ser que el omake de la ovejita pasa luego de lo que está pasando ahora en el manga, ella me dio permiso de mencionarlo, si lees esto, preferí no poner el nombre de la persona que lo dijo, solo diré que es del fandom en inglés. Y por último, esperemos que todo se resuelva, así que menos me van a ver por aquí, porque son los capítulos actuales los que me dan inspiración para escribir. Pero, tengamos fe.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Este capítulo no tiene mucha relación con el anterior, solo no quise dejar pasar desapercibido el avance que se dio en el manga.

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

**El arca de Noé**

Todo había cambiado desde ese día, fue como si al estar encerrados en esa caja, al salir de ella, se abriera un nuevo mundo para ellos. Era cierto que no habían avanzado demasiado, pero ya era un paso muy grande el que habían dado.

A pesar de que ya había pasado un par de meses, Ren aún no se creía que Kyoko le correspondiera y aunque ella no lo hubiera aceptado en ese momento, hubiera guardado las esperanzas debido a su reacción cuando le entregó el anillo de diente de león, ya que esos eran nada más y nada menos que celos, al creer que le había entregado otro tipo de anillo a alguien más.

Pero, a pesar de que aclararon algunas cosas, aún permanecía una duda en su cabeza, Kyoko huía de él porque sabía que quería hablar sobre la chica que le gustaba, pero ¿cómo sabía que era precisamente de eso de lo que quería hablarle? Eso solo lo sabía una persona o en realidad una persona disfrazada de gallo. Entonces, si lo que suponía era cierto, Kyoko era Bou y para asegurarse de ello, había logrado que Yashiro le consiguiera su asistencia a Kimagure Rock, show en dónde investigó que participaba su amigo el gallo.

Le guardó en secreto a Kyoko el hecho de que acudiría al show, ya que si no el efecto sorpresa se perdería. Ren entró a escena como el galán que es y notó enseguida como su amigo el gallo se ponía rígido. El programa transcurrió con aparente normalidad para todos, excepto de que Bou no actuaba como siempre, estaba siendo demasiado torpe en su interacción con el invitado de aquella noche.

Cuando llegó el momento de las preguntas guardadas en huevos fue lo peor para Bou, dado que habían hecho un ensayo rápido, verificando las preguntas y rogaba que no salieran unas en específico.

Ren tomó un huevo azul de la canastilla ofrecida por su amigo mientras le daba una sonrisa divertida.

—Veamos—decía Ren abriendo el huevo y sonrió satisfecho al leer la pregunta—, ¿hay alguien especial en su corazón? —recitó.

Bou cayó en ese instante de rodillas al suelo, bien pudo interpretarse por el impacto de la pregunta al público en general, aunque esa acción se debió más bien a que era la pregunta que menos quería que él contestara.

—¡¿Están todos preparados para escuchar la respuesta?!—animaba Hikaru a la audiencia, la cual gritó emocionada—y bien Tsuruga-san, ¿hay alguien especial en su corazón?

—Sí, la hay—respondió con total honestidad y con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

La respuesta del público ante la nueva información del actor número uno de Japón fue variada, al principio un silencio se extendió, pero poco después fue reemplazado tanto con llanto como con aplausos. Hikaru no se lo creía, Yashiro tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no gritar, y Kyoko mientras tanto se revolcó literalmente en el suelo. ¡¿Cómo podía decir aquello tan fácilmente y en televisión?!

—Y díganos Tsuruga-san, ¿quién es la afortunada?

—No puedo decir mucho sobre ella, ya que aún no estamos saliendo, simplemente estoy interesado en ella, pero lo que sí puedo contarles es que ella es simplemente la mujer perfecta en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Jamás creí poder encontrar una mujer como ella y aún me es difícil aceptar que la merezco a mi lado.

—¿Es actriz? ¿Qué edad tiene? —insistía Hikaru.

—Es un poco menor que yo—fue lo único que Ren contestó.

El resto del programa transcurrió con bastante tranquilidad, excepto que Kyoko no podía deshacerse del sonrojo de su rostro, luego de haber escuchado aquella confesión en televisión. Ahora que sabía que su sempai solo era así de encantador con ella y con nadie más, le costaba aún más poder controlar sus impulsos de moe.

Al finalizar el programa, Kyoko regresó a su camerino para quitarse el traje de gallo, pero fue interrumpida antes de quitarse tan siquiera la cabeza.

—Hola amigo—saludó Ren desde la puerta.

—Hola, Tsuruga-kun, fue bueno escuchar que hablaras sobre la chica que te gusta tan abiertamente, ¿lograste declararte?

Kyoko se decía a sí misma que fingiera, aunque ya sabía la respuesta a ello.

—Así es amigo, logré declararme y lo que es mejor, ella me corresponde.

—¡Eso es genial Tsuruga-kun! y tú que no querías decirle.

—Las circunstancias lo ameritaban, además ella siendo tan despistada como es no se iba a dar cuenta nunca, es de esas chicas que odian el amor y que no pueden ni escuchar la palabra.

Kyoko frunció el ceño.

—Pero, a pesar de ello te corresponde, ¿no?

—Sí, aunque aún no estamos saliendo, quiero ir despacio para no asustarla.

—¿Asustarla? —repitió.

—Sí, asustarla, ella es una chica tradicional, además de que no tengo ni la menor idea cómo no te diste cuenta que siempre he hablado de ti, Mogami-san.

Kyoko se congeló en su sitio. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

—Lo sé, así que quítate la cabeza del disfraz.

Así que era todo a propósito. Él ya sabía que ella era Bou y solo quiso torturarla en televisión en vivo diciendo todas esas cosas, mientras ella estaba presente. Se quitó la cabeza de gallo y lo miró con aprehensión.

—Eres cruel, Tsuruga-san.

Ren rio antes de contestarle.

—Repito, he hablado tanto de ti misma con Bou, incluso me has aconsejado y ¿te fue imposible darte cuenta que hablaba de ti?

—Soy una chica Love me, ¿recuerdas?

Ren saboreó ese "recuerdas", no fue "recuerda" fue un perfecto "recuerdas" informal.

—Lo recuerdo bien, pero no por eso deja de sorprenderme.

Se acercó un poco más a ella, para retirarle un mechón de su cabello que se hallaba despeinado sobre su frente debido al disfraz.

—Muchas gracias por tus consejos Bou—Kyoko se ruborizó ante su acción tan íntima—y déjame decirte que te ves muy linda así—ahora un pequeño puchero acompañó su rostro ruborizado.

Tal vez las cosas entre ellos no habían cambiado tanto, pero Ren agradecía infinitamente esos pequeños cambios. Al estar dentro de esa caja encerrado con ella con el corazón en la mano, había cambiado su vida para bien, y al salir de ella, sabiendo de sus sentimientos mutuos, indicaba que un gran futuro juntos los esperaba. Un futuro en donde sabía que ella siempre estaría a su lado y podrían ser felices de verdad.


End file.
